


̶G̶a̶y̶ Stray Kids

by Much_Hotness



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Instead of stray kids it's gay kids, M/M, Whipped, one shots, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Hotness/pseuds/Much_Hotness
Summary: Soft gay boys.





	1. Welcome :3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 so I'm trying to figure everything out still.  
> Wish me luck.  
> ♡(＾▽＾)♡

I have never written on here before it's very different from wattpad.  
I used to write on wattpad but complications happened so here I am.  
Sorry if my first works aren't the best, I'm going to try my hardest!


	2. Paint (Minsung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung eats paint, Minho is concerned

Minho was lying in bed scrolling through Instagram ,when he heard a crash from down the hall probably from the kitchen.  
At first he didn't give it much thought because it was Stray Kids day off.  
Then he realized that everyone had gone out besides him and Jisung.

After realizing it was Jisung who made the noise Minho jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen.  
He found Jisung lying on the floor.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Can't you see I'm taking a nap?"

"Jisung, I'm not stupid"  
Jisung sat up and looked at Minho.  
"Wait why is your mouth blue?" Minho asked.

Jisung's mouth was stained light blue  
"That's a good question. I'll let you know when I have the answer".  
"Han Jisung! Of course you know. What did you eat?"  
"Okay,my mouth is blue because I was kinda curious as to how paint tasted"

"YOU WHAT? JISUNG YOU IDIOT!"  
Minho knelt next to jisung and forced him to open his mouth.  
Minho sighed,"Out of all the 7 billion people in this world you are the one I want to be with".

Jisung pushed Minho's hand away, "What do you mean Hyung?"  
"I mean I like a boy who eats paint because he wants to know what it taste like"  
"By the way squirrel, how are you feeling? Do you need 911?"  
Jisung's face was tinted pink, he swallowed "I'll be alright".  
Minho ignored the younger, minho scooped him up bridal style and brought him the couch.  
"Please tell me you paint story" Minho inquired sitting down next to Jisung.

isung stared at his hands, "So hyung maybe I lied"  
"What do you mean Sungie-ah?"  
"I didn't actually eat paint"  
"That's great so what did you eat" Minho sighed with relief.

"Well Woojin-Hyung tells me not to eat sprinkles, and since he was gone I decided that he couldn't stop me and that no one would know.  
But after eating about one and a half handfuls I decided that I was done.  
I tried to gracefully jump off the counter but I slipped"

Minho grabbed Jisung's cheeks and forced him to look up "Why would you lie and say you ate paint?"  
"Because Woojin-Hyung told me not to, and I don't want you telling him"  
"Wouldn't it be worse if I told him you ate paint?"  
Jisung tried to look down but Minho's hands wouldn't let him, "I guess so".

"I promise not to tell Woojin-Hyung"  
"Really?!" Jisung's face brightened, "Thank you so much Hyung".  
Minho smiled, "You're welcome”.

Suddenly Jisung got shy, "What did you mean by I like a boy who eats paint?".  
"What part did you not understand? I thought it was all pretty clear"  
"You like me? As in going on dates, holding hands, and cuddling kinda like?"  
"You are a dumb-nut, let me show you"

Minho gently tilted Jisung's head back and placed a soft kiss on his nose, forehead, then both his chubby cheeks.  
The younger boy was a bright shade of pink.  
"Hyung I think you missed a spot", Jisung pointed at his lips.

Minho cupped Jisung's chin, he leaned closer but instead of lips on lips Minho had turned Jisung's head so he could whisper in his ear.  
"Naughty boys who lie to their Hyungs don't get to be kissed properly" he smirked leaning back into the couch.  
Jisung's face went from pink to red.

"Hyuuung" he whined.  
"No whining, also you know that I like you ,but how do I know if you like me?"  
"Hyung I asked you to kiss my lips I feel like you should know how I feel"  
Minho pretended to think "Nah, I think you need to tell me"

"I like you too Hyung" whispered staring at his hands in his lap.  
"Sungie is so cute when he's shy and blushy", Minho wrapped his arms around the younger's waist.  
"Shut up" he pouted covering his face with his hands.

Eventually Jisung settled comfortably in Minho's lap.  
"You know Sung, if you want me to kiss your mouth I'd recommend not eating paint again. I don't want any paint in my mouth" Minho joked.  
"Hyuuung you know it was sprinkles" Jisung pouted again.  
Minho laughed, "I know Sungie I know"

The two cuddled on the couch until they fell asleep.  
Eventually the members came back.  
"I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT THEY LIKED EACHOTHER!" Seungmin shouted after seeing the two cuddling.  
"Shut up" Minho yelled back throwing a pillow at him.


	3. Sleep (WooChan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan needs sleep.

Chan took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the upper corner of his computer,3:16 a.m.  
"It's still blank. I have nothing" he whispered to himself.  
He stared at the empty white screen, he felt as though it was taunting him.  
He sighed then rested his chin on his hands.

His eyes felt heavy, "I can't sleep, I need something. I need an inspiration, a feeling".  
He heard a small noise behind him.  
He spun his chair around, "Oh, hey Woojin-Hyung".

"Why are you still here?"  
"Working on a track"  
"Bang Christopher! It is 3 in the morning you better get your butt to bed" Woojin scolded.

"I can't. Changbin and Jisung have worked hard and as their elder I should work more so they don't have as much stress"  
Woojin sighed, "Okay lets make a deal. You sit with me for 15 minutes and if you don't fall asleep I'll let you write more"  
Chan looked at the couch that Woojin stood by, it looked extremely comfortable.

"Okay fine, deal"  
Woojin smiled and sat down.  
Chan stood up and stumbled his way to the couch.  
"You're so tired you can barely walk" Woojin laughed.

"It's not funny Hyung" Chan whined, falling onto the couch.  
He slumped back into the seat, letting the cushions envelop him.  
Chan's eyes felt even heavier then before.

“Here, lay your head in my lap”  
Chan immediately flopped over into his Hyung's lap.  
" S' comfortable" he slurred.  
Woojin slowly started running his fingers through the younger's hair.

Within a few seconds Chan fell asleep.  
"I knew you were tired, you lying Sleeping Beauty" Woojin whispered fondly.  
Woojin felt his eyes begin to fall.

About 15 minutes later Woojin's legs were asleep so he shifted slightly causing a sleepy Chan to blink his eyes open.  
Chan looked around with confusion, "I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep.  
Chan picked himself up off Woojin's lap.  
"Chan don't apologize, the point was for you to go to sleep"

"Well now that I have slept I can get back to work"  
He stood up but felt a tug on his shirt pulling him back onto the couch.  
"You slept for 20 minutes, if you think I'm letting you go back to work then you're crazy"  
"Well guess I'm crazy" Chan shrugged standing again.

"Chan I'm taking you back to the dorms even if I have to carry you".  
Chan figured he was lying and walked back to his desk only to feel his body being picked up,  
Woojin was not lying and was now holding the sleepy rapper bridal style.

Chan blushed, his whole body was against Woojin's, he could feel heat radiating from the others body.  
"I wasn't kidding I'm taking you back to the dorms and you are sleeping in my room", that being said Woojin carried him outside.  
"Hyung, you should already be in bed, Why did you come to the studio?"  
"You have been at the studio for three days, tonight I was making sure you slept".

After a short walk they were home, Woojin carefully opened the door with Chan still in his arms.  
Soon Chan was lying in Woojin's bed, 'Where you going to sleep? Why do I have to sleep in your bed?"  
"You're in my bed so I can make sure you sleep, if you were in your room you might do work on your phone."

Woojin was right, that was Chan's idea.  
"My bed is big enough for both of us, so we are sharing".  
"Are you sure Hyung?"  
"Yes" he said crawling under the blankets with Chan.

Woojin wrapped his arms around the rapper, "Night Chan"  
"Night Woojin-Hyung" he smiled then snuggled into the warmth of Woojin.


	4. Sick Baby (Changlix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin is sick, Felix takes care of him

Changbin had been working late and had just gotten home, he was so tired he just flopped into his bed.  
He didn't bother changing or getting under the blankets.  
His alarm clock glowed through the dark, 5:54 a.m.  
"I have about 30 minutes to sleep" he thought then immediately fell asleep.

"Changbin-Hyung~ Wakey wakey." a voice sang.  
Changbin opened his eyes and was met by a painful light.  
"Nooo" he covered his face with a blanket.  
"Hyung you need to get out of bed" Changbin recognized that voice as his boyfriend's.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" Felix asked  
"Like 6"  
"That was 36 minutes ago! Babe you need more sleep"  
Changbin threw the blanket off him, "No I have to work".

Changbin sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to stand but his legs gave out causing him to fall back.  
"Are you okay? You don't look so good"  
"Thank you" he rolled his eyes.  
"No I don't mean you're ugly. I mean your face is red, you're sweating and your eyes are watery" the aussie pointed out.

Changbin hadn't really thought about how he felt, he sat there a moment realizing Felix was right.  
He had a headache, his vision was blurry, his throat was sore, and was having trouble breathing.  
"I'm fine" he said noticing how raspy he sounded.

"I think you are sick"  
"I think I'm not"  
Felix rolled his eyes, "How are you my Hyung, you are more like a baby"  
"Shut up".

"It's hard to take you seriously when you can't even stand by yourself"  
Changbin pouted from his place on the bed.  
"I'll tell Chan that you're sick" with that Felix was gone.  
"Stupid Boyfriend".

A few minutes later Felix returned, "Chan said I could stay home and take care of you".  
"You are still wearing clothes from yesterday, I'm guessing you didn't take a shower"  
Changbin just nodded, his throat to painful to talk.

"Awe poor baby, he can't talk" Felix cooed.  
Changbin's cheeks turned pink, "I can't tell if you're blushing or if that's just you being sick" Felix laughed.  
"Sickness" he croaked.

Felix laughed more, hearing him laughing made Changbin feel better (Laughter is the best medicine).  
"I'll start a bath and when it's ready I'll get you, I'm also going to make you some chicken soup".  
Felix disappeared into the hall, Changbin smiled thinking about how perfect and caring his boyfriend was.

He drifted to sleep shortly after Felix's departure.  
"I leave for 5 minutes and you already go back to sleep", hearing his voice Changbin opened his eyes.  
"Your bath is ready and the soup is on the oven".

Changbin gave a small smile, "You're the best Lix. I would kiss you but I don't want to get you sick".  
"It's the thought that counts" Felix smiled.  
"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?"  
Changbin tried to stand again and once again fell back, "Can you carry me?".  
"Sure thing Baby", Felix cradled Changbin in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, the elder's face was bright red.

In the bathroom Felix took off Changbin's clothes besides underwear "I'm sure you can take those off your self".  
He blushed and nodded, feeling very small and shy under Felix gaze.  
"Alrighty then, I'll get back to the kitchen. Don't fall asleep in the tub".

Once gone, Changbin took off his last article of clothing and got in the bath.  
Warm water enveloped him, he sunk down so the water was up to his neck.  
He could've easily fallen asleep but he couldn't or else Felix would have to come wake him.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door "You done Babe? Your soup is ready"

Changbin groaned while pulling himself out of the nice warm water, "Yeah I'll be out soon".  
Changbin was feeling slightly better and he could wake by himself.  
"Lix can you bring me some clothes?" He called out to his boyfriend, "Sure thing".

While waiting on Felix he dried his hair eventually there was another knock, "I got clothes".  
Changbin wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door "Thanks Lixie".  
He grabbed the clothes and quickly put them on, then walked to the kitchen.

"You are so cheesy" Changbin smiled, instead of bring Changbin his own clothes Felix brought him a pair of his sweats and his hoodie.  
"You look so cute, my clothes are so big on you" Felix cooed and pinched his cheek.  
"Baby Changbin" he whispered pulling him into a hug, "I came for food not a affection".  
Felix faked hurt, "Wow, what am I? You're servant?".  
"Yes, now bring me soup".

Felix laughed, "Go sit in the living room, I want you to be comfortable".  
Changbin made his way in to the living room and onto the couch.  
"Alrighty I got your soup, first you eat then you sleep" Felix announced walking in.  
He took a seat next to the sick boy and started feeding him.

Once Changbin decided he'd had enough he laid on the couch, and Felix wrapped a blanket around him.  
"Sleep well Hyung" Felix whispered, then he turned to leave.  
"Wait" Changbin called quietly, Felix turned around "Yes?"  
"I just want to thank you for taking care of me"  
Felix smiled, "Anytime Baby, now go to sleep"

"I love you Felix"  
"I love you too Changbin-Hyung"  
Then Changbin fell asleep.


	5. Over-working (Hyunmin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is stressed. Seungmin wants to help.

Stray Kids was having a comeback so that meant new songs, and new choreography. JYP's words from survivor still haunted him, 'Work on pronunciation, I can't understand what you're saying". 'First all learn all the choreo so then I won't have to practice and I can just work on rap' he planned.

He glanced at the clock, '1:30a.m'.  
'I'll work till 5, so I can go shower, then come back at 6 to work with the members'.  
Hyunjin continued to dance, his muscles ached and his body felt like fire but he kept going.

He stopped for a short break, '3:22a.m'.  
Hyunjin felt slightly dizzy but he ignored it, 'Almost done, only an hour and a half till I can shower'.  
He started the music again and watched his reflection move to the rhythm.  
Suddenly the practice room doors shot up, "Hyunjin! You better come with me to the dorms and you better sleep!"

"Hyunjin-Hyung, I'm your hyung Seungmin don't tell me what to do".

"Whatever, you may be my Hyung but you aren't as smart as me".  
Hyunjin took a deep breath, "What are you even doing here, you should be asleep".  
"Well so should you".  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes,"Just go back to the dorms".

"I'm not leaving without you".  
Hyunjin sat down and rested his face in his hands, "Please just go, I need to practice".  
Seungmin sat next to him,“I would like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties of your life”.  
“You are the worst at comforting people”.

"Sorry, I'm trying my best".  
Then they were both silent, "Why do you need to practice so much?"  
"I was almost eliminated, so I need to word harder to be as good as the rest"  
"That was years ago, you're the best dancer, you have beautiful vocals, and your rap is smooth. What you need is sleep"  
"Thanks Minnie" Hyunjin blushed  
"You're welcome, now let's head home"

Seungmin stood up and reached out his hand to help Hyunjin.  
He looked at the clock, '3:34a.m'.  
As they stepped outside a light breeze flowed through their hair causing Hyunjin to shiver.  
"Are you cold?"  
"Only a little I'll be okay".  
Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Here's another example of why I'm smarter then you".  
Seungmin took his jacket off and placed it on his Hyung's shoulders.

Eventually they reached the dorms, "Go shower you smell like sweat".  
"Thank you for pointing that out I didn't know"  
Hyunjin grabbed his pajamas and got in the shower.  
The hot water felt like heaven on Hyunjin's skin.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Don't fall asleep in the shower".  
Hyunjin laughed, "I won't" then he turned off the water.

He slipped out and quickly put on his sweats.  
Once out of the bathroom he was face-to-face with Seungmin.  
"Why aren't you in bed?"  
"You need to eat so I was letting you know I made instant ramen"  
Hyunjin hugged the younger, "You are so sweet and caring"  
"Whatever" Seungmin smiled.

They grabbed their ramen and sat on the couch.  
They ate in silence, as soon as Hyunjin was done eating he was already falling asleep.  
"Okay, Minnie let's go to sleep", he looked over and saw that Seungmin was already asleep.  
He giggled, "I guess we are sleeping on the couch".  
He placed his bowl on the floor and pulled Seungmin onto his lap.  
Hyunjin played with Seungmin's hair until he fell asleep.


	6. Soulmates (Jeonmin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin and Seungmin are soulmates.

Jeongin sighed, he was seventh wheeling. Again.  
They were all hanging out in a small coffee shop.  
"Let's keep the intimacy to a minimum, there is a baby present"  
They all laughed, "Okay I will try to make my koala of a boyfriend calm down" Changbin teased.  
Felix faked hurt, which caused Jeongin to roll his eyes.

"It's not fair everyone else has found their soulmate but not me" Jeongin whined.  
"Innie baby, we are all older then you. It takes time, just wait" Woojin soothed.  
"But I want them now".  
He looked down at the puppy tattoo on his wrist.

"Maybe if you shout here boy he'll come running" Minho joked.  
Jisung lightly slapped his shoulder.  
"Very funny Minho, did Jisung lay out some yarn to attract you?"  
"He didn't need to, cuz my little squirrel is attracted to these nuts" Minho smirked.

Jisung's face was bright red, "I hate you", his voice muffled by his hands.  
"And with that said I think it's time for us to go" Chan said standing up.  
"Let's go to my and Chan's place and watch a movie or something" Woojin suggested.  
"Can we invite Hyunjin so I don't have to seventh wheel".  
"Of course, Innie".

They walked out of the shop.  
While walking down the street Jeongin called Hyunjin.  
The phone rang a bit but eventually Hyunjin picked up.  
"Hey Jinnie Hyung you should come to Woochan's house so I don't have to seventh wheel".  
"Okay, ask them if it's okay if I bring a friend".

"Chan Hyung, Jinnie wants to bring a friend".  
"That's fine as long as his friend isn't a serial killer".  
"Chan said you can bring him as long as he isn't a serial killer".  
"Alright, see you guys in a minute" Hyunjin laughed.

Soon they were all in Woochan's living room waiting on Hyunjin and his friend.  
All the couples were being super lovey and flirty, just looking at them made Jeongin's heart break slightly.  
"I want to be cute with someone too" he whispered to himself.  
He didn't hear Woojin go to answer the door.  
"Come here boy" Jeongin called to his tattoo.

What he didn't accept is the sound of footsteps sprinting to the living room.  
He went to go see who it was and got ran into by other human.  
They fell to the floor, the other boy on top of Jeongin.  
Jeongin opened his eyes and came face to face with the most beautiful human ever.

He had a wide smile, circle glasses, fluffy hair, and a mischievous look in his eyes.  
He stood up quickly, "Sorry I didn't see you there".  
He held out his hand to help the fallen boy, "I'm Seungmin".  
Jeongin grabbed his hand, noticing a small tattoo of a fox, "I'm Jeongin".

"See Minnie I told you he looked like a fox"  
"You were right Jinnie, but you didn't mention his dimples. They are so cute" he said poking them.  
Jeongin turned bright red, "Oh thanks".  
The longer he looked at this boy the more he noticed how he looked like a puppy.

"If you haven't put it together yet we are soulmates"  
Jeongin just stared, how could someone this gorgeous be his soulmate.  
"So Hyunjin is that why you invited him over" Chan asked.  
"Yep, I've known Seungmin for a while now because we work at the same studio but I had never seen his tattoo".  
"Today I invited Hyunjin to lunch because I thought that we were pretty good acquaintances and that we should be friends" Seungmin cut in.  
"I agreed,It was nice, we got along quickly, then while we were eating I caught a glimpse his wrist".  
"He asked to see my tattoo, he stared at my wrist and said 'I think I know your soulmate'".  
"Then Innie called me and that's how we ended up here".

Seungmin laughed "But I didn't know that Jeongin would call guests like a dog".  
"I didn't know I was just joking around with something that Minho said".  
He showed Seungmin his wrist, "See, it's a dog".  
Everyone laughed, "I think Seungmin will fit right in with our small family" Woojin smiled.  
Then everyone settled on the couch, Seungmin and Jeongin sat next to each other and the other couples cuddled.

"Great, now I'm a ninth wheel" Hyunjin whined from his spot on the floor."  
"Calm down, you'll meet your soulmate eventually" Jeongin smiled at Seungmin.


	7. Clingy Koala (Woochan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan feels cuddly.

Chan opened his eyes and took a deep breath.  
He was face to face with the most beautiful person ever, his boyfriend.  
Woojin looked like the most softest angel while he slept.  
Chan snuggled closer to his sleeping boyfriend.

After a few minutes Woojin woke up, "How long have you been staring at me you creep" he smiled.  
"You're my boyfriend I can stare at you all I want"  
"I guess I didn't see that part when signing up to be your boyfriend"  
They both laughed, "I'm going to go make breakfast" Woojin said rolling out of bed.

As soon as he stood up he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, "You can't leave meee".  
"Then get out of bed", he looked down at boyfriend who was still lying in bed.  
"Noooooo" Chan whined pressing his face into Woojin's back.  
"We can make breakfast together".  
"I guess" Chan mumbled.

Woojin then dragged his lazy younger out of their bed.  
"Put a shirt on. You might catch a cold" Woojin insisted.  
"Whatever it's hot, and you like seeing my shirtless".  
"Yes but still".  
"Fine" he sighed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll met you in the kitchen" Woojin said giving Chan a quick kiss.  
As soon as Woojin left Chan missed him, "What's wrong with me he's just taking a shower, why do I feel like he's never coming back". Chan went to Woojin's closet and picked on of his shirts.  
He pulled it over his head and breathed deeply, he loved his boyfriend's scent.  
Chan slowly made his way to the kitchen, to his dismay Woojin was not there.

"I guess I'll get started myself".  
Chan decided to make waffles and bacon.  
A few moments later Chan felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist.  
“Did you miss me?” Woojin teased.  
Chan turned around and draped his arms over Woojin’s shoulders “A little bit”.

“I know you guys are dating but could you please keep the intimacy to a minimum, We have a child present” Jisung teased, pointing at Jeongin.  
“He is cuddling between his two boyfriends,and you are literally sitting on Minho’s lap” Chan glared.  
“What is your point” He said leaning on to his boyfriend’s chest.  
“If you can be all over your man, let me be all over mine".

"Anyway breakfast is ready" Woojin interrupted.  
At that moment Felix walked in with Changbin, "Did someone say breakfast".  
Everyone sat around the table and dug in to waffles.  
Changbin and Felix sat down in-between Chan and Woojin, for some reason Chan felt very alone.  
Chan didn't talk much during breakfast instead he just stuffed his mouth full of waffle.

"Since Chan and I cooked everyone else can clean" Woojin smiled, everyone groaned.  
Woojin stood up and pulled Chan to their room, Woojin wrapped his arms around Chan's waist.  
"What's wrong, you were really quiet during breakfast" he asked while they fell onto their bed.  
"It's nothing" he said cuddling closer, he could smell Woojin's shampoo and could feel his hot breaths.

Woojin hugged him tighter, "Baby you can tell me. I won't judge".  
"I'm just not feeling well" Chan lied.  
Woojin stood up, "I'll go get you some painkillers".  
He started walking away Chan felt his heart ache, "Wait, please don't go".  
Woojin sat back down on the bed "You're not really sick are you?".  
Chan shook his head, "Channie what's wrong?".

Chan laid his head in the elder's lap, "I don't know I feel very out of it, like I feel like I can't function without you".  
"Awe Chan-"  
"I know it's dumb" Chan interrupted " But could you please just stay with me today?".

Woojin gently laid a hand on Chan's cheek, "It isn't dumb, I love spending time with you".  
He leaned down and softly kissed Chan's lips, 'Of course, I'll stay with you all day".  
Chan blushed "Thank you".

Woojin wrapped his arms around his younger boyfriends waist and pressed a kiss on his cheek “Anything for you Koala”.   
Chan blushes at the nick name “Shut up”.  
Woojin nuzzled his face into The crook of Chan’s neck, “You are so cute”.   
“Can we just watch a movie and cuddled you are going to make my heart explode”.  
“What do you want to watch” Woojin laughed.   
“Can we watch Lion King?”.  
“Of course Baby, I’ll put it on”. 

Once the movie started playing Woojin crawled back in bed with Chan.   
Chan immediately cuddled back into Woojin’s arms.   
“I love you WooJin”.   
“I love you too Chris” he said placing a kiss on the top of his head.   
Moments later both fell asleep, wrapped together, the movie still playing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been busy, summer started so I got a job :).  
> I also saw stray kids in Houston, my life will never be the same :,)


	8. Little Crush (Minsung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung may have a crush on the school’s hottest dancer. 
> 
> (They are in high school)  
> Senior- Woojin, Chan, Minho, Changbin  
> Junior- Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix Seungmin  
> Sopho.- Jeongin

“You’re staring again” Felix teases lightly poking Jisung’s cheek.  
“You’re practically drooling” Chan laughs.  
“I am not!” he defended while wiping his face just incase he was.  
“You’re lucky we are sitting outside and there aren’t many other students or other people would know how whipped you are” Changbin said. 

Jisung sighed taking a quick glance in Minho’s direction, Minho was a grade above Jisung and also the most attractive dancer in the whole school (in Jisung’s opinion).  
“Earth to Jisung” Changbin said flicking his forehead.  
Jisung blinked at turned to find all his friends staring at him. 

“Admit it. You, Han Jisung, like Lee Minho” Seungmin deadpanned.  
“I do not!”  
“You’re right, what would you ever see in him”  
“WHAT! Minho is awesome, he’s funny, he’s beautiful, smart-“  
Everyone started laughing, “I can’t believe I fell for that” he dropped his head to the table. 

“Fine, I maybe have a small crush on him”.  
“I maYbe HavE a SmAll CrUsh On HiM” Felix mocked, “You are even more obvious then WooChan”.  
“Shut up Felix, you and Changbin aren’t any better” Chan exclaimed from his spot on Woojin’s lap. 

“At least I’m not sitting on his lap in public”  
“That’s cuz he’s sitting in yours”  
“GUYS, let’s not lose focus. We need to get Jisung to talk to Minho instead of just stalking him” Seungmin declared. 

“First of all I don’t stalk him, second of all how am I supposed to talk to him”  
“Maybe you don’t stalk but you definitely stare” Woojin clarified.  
“Minho is a friend of mine I could introduce you guys, we’re in dance together” Felix suggested, “I could invite him over right now!”

Jisung’s eyes widened, “he’s busy talking to his friends”.  
“That’s just Hyunjin and Jeongin, they are cool” Seungmin said.  
“You know them?” Chan questioned.  
“Hyunjin’s in my grade and Jeongin is his boyfriend. We hang out every once in a while”. 

“Sooo that means Minho is 3rd wheeling, this is your chance to help your man” Felix squealed.  
“He isn’t my man” Jisung blushed.  
“You wish he was” Changbin winked.  
“Yeah, but we have only had a little bit of small talk, before dating him I’d want to get to know him better” Jisung explained. 

“Well Han Jisung I’d like to get to know you better too” a voice said from behind him.  
Jisung’s face instantly turned bright red, he quickly jumped up and turned around.  
“Hey, Minho what are you doing here, such a coincidence I’m here too”.  
Jisung was sure his face was on fire, he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. 

Minho laughed, Jisung’s knees went weak, “Well I was over there but Felix texted me inviting me and these two over” he said waving towards Hyunjin and Jeongin.  
Jisung turned and shot a sharp glare at Felix.  
Hyunjin and Jeongin were already sitting down and being introduced to the group by Seungmin.  
Minho then sat down “You look like you’re going to faint, you should sit down”.  
Jisung attempted to sit down but kinda just flopped to the grass beside the dancing king. 

“Sooo Jisung are you going to me introduce to your friends before or after our date”.  
Jisung choked, “That’s Woojin, Chan, Seungmin, Changbin and Felix” he said pointing them all out.  
“I know Felix” Minho smiled, “he talks a lot about you”.  
Jisung glared at Felix again “Hopefully good things”.

The two went quiet while everyone else chatted, “Felix mentioned you like cheesecake, would you like to go cheesecake tasting as our first date?”.  
“Do you actually want to go on a date with me?”.   
“Please go on a date with him, he talks about the stories Felix tells about you all the time” Jeongin whined.   
“Don’t expose me like that” Minho gasped.   
“You talk about me?”.   
“I do, and don’t even pretend you don’t talk about me. I’ve seen the way you look at me” Minho said with a wink. 

Again Jisung’s face went red and he wanted the earth to end his suffering.  
“Really?! And you didn’t stop me?”.  
“Why would I? You’re so cute” Minho teased pinching his cheeks.   
“Since you guys are going on a date can me and Changbin come too?”.  
“If they go me and Innie are going to”.  
“Well if you are all going me and Channie will come with to supervise”.   
“What about me?” Seungmin asked. 

“You can 9th wheel” Changbin joked.   
“I love that for me” Seungmin rolled his eyes.   
“Well I guess now everyone’s going, sorry it can’t just be me and you” Minho apologized.   
Jisung laughed “It’s okay, I feel like we’ll still have a good time”.   
“It’ll definitely be more chaotic”. 

They both laughed, “I don’t know you aside from what Lix has told me so I’m pretty sure you are chaotic by yourself”.   
Jisung playfully slapped him, “How dare you”.   
“Whatever”, but Minho was cut off by the bell.   
“Well I have physics, but I’ll see you guys Saturday at 6?” Minho suggested.   
Everyone agreed, and headed off to class. 

“Hey Jisung, could I walk you to class?”.  
“That’s such a middle school thing” Jisung smiled.   
“Fine then I won’t”.  
“Hey I never said I didn’t want you too”.   
Minho smiled, making Jisung’s heart flutter.   
The two boys walked very slowly to class wanting to spend as much time talking. 

After Minho had left Jisung sat down in his seat but he couldn’t stop thinking about the cheeky senior.   
He sighed and stared off into space daydreaming about Saturday.


	9. Statue (Changlix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin is touring Australia and he takes a picture with a statue.

Changbin took a deep breathe, he could practically taste the salt in the air.  
It was his first time visiting the continent and so far he loved it.  
Chan was excitedly dragging him and his other band mate,Jisung, around.  
The three were a famous rap group, 3racha, and they were touring in Chan’s home land. 

“The beach is so pretty, I wish I could’ve brought Woojin with” Chan sighed.  
“You could’ve, he’s our manger. You were the one how wanted a boys day out.” Jisung teased.  
The three boys laughed, “You’re right, I don’t regret it. I love spending time with you two.”  
They sat in the sand with the waves barely reaching their feet watching the sunset. 

“Maybe we should start heading back.” Changbin announced after the sun fully went down.  
“Yeah, but first I want to show you guys the park” Chan squealed jumping to his feet.  
“Why a park? Hyung we are too old to play on a playground” Jisung whined.  
“Not for the playground, for the story”.  
“That makes even less sense then a playground”.  
“I’ll explain once we are there”. 

Once they were all on their feet and dusted off the sand the two non-aussies followed their leader to a grassy field.  
“This doesn’t look much like a park” Changbin stated scanning the area.  
“It’s more like a picnic area, but whatever. I wanna show you this” Chan said pulling them to a statue.  
“Wow Chan, very cool I’ve never seen one of these before” Jisung sassed.  
“Shut up, I haven’t told you the story”. 

Changbin looked the statue up and down, the metal looked almost soft, it was by far the most realistic looking statue he’d ever seen.  
“Yo check it out, he’s even got freckles” Jisung pointed to little dots scattered across his nose and cheeks.  
“Is it just me or does his hair looks like it moves with the wind?”.  
“Will you be quiet and let me speak.”  
“Sorry Hyung”. 

“Alright, when I was little this statue wasn’t here, there was one in its place but it always changed. Legend says the statue is a person who was born in the wrong time period as their soulmate so they froze and are now waiting for their soulmate to touch their hand and free them”.  
“That seems crazy, I’m glad Minho was alive, I’m not sure I’d enjoy being a statue”.

“Anyway you guys want to take a picture with it?” Changbin asked.  
“Alright, you stand next to it and I’ll take your photo” Chan said grabbing Changbin’s phone.  
The statue was in a position that made it appear to be dancing, one arm bent in front and the other above his head.  
“Should I make it look like he’s holding me?”.  
Chan nodded, and Changbin wedges himself between the torso and arm.  
As soon as the flash went off Changbin felt something that he hadn’t before.

He could feel heat radiating on to him, he could feel breathing on his neck.  
Then he heard a scream, “IT’S ALIVE!”  
“Jisung calm down you’re going to scare the poor boy” Chan soothed.  
Changbin turned around only to find himself face to face with a freckle faced prince.  
“Can I help you?” the freckle boy asked.  
“Damn his voice is deep, think we can teach him rap?”.  
“Jisung please shut your mouth” Chan whispered.  
“Well I was just taking a picture and your here now too so that’s kinda neat” Changbin rambled.  
“I’m here cause I’m your soulmate you turned me human again, thank you so much” the guy smiled cussing Changbin to go blind. 

“You know the story?” Chan questioned.  
“Of course, they explained the process before they turned me”.  
“Oh nice so what’s your name?”.  
Changbin stepped down from the place where the statue once was to get a better look at the boy.  
“My name is Felix” he smiled again.  
Changbin’s breathe got caught in his throat, this man was stunning.  
Tan skin, fluffy blond hair, gorgeous freckles, and a stunning smile.  
“I’m Jisung, the crispy boy is Chan, and this tiny guy right here is Changbin”.

Felix looked Changbin in the eyes, “I guess we should start getting to know each other if we are soulmates” he smiled again.  
He needed to stop doing that or else Changbin’s heart would explode.  
“Yeah that sounds good of course” Changbin stuttered. 

~A Few Years Later~

“Is everyone ready?” Chan yelled.  
“Head count, 1-3-7-9, we are all here” Woojin shouted.  
“Alright everyone hands in” Chan instructed.  
The nine boys all put a hand in, “Stray Kids Fighting on three”.  
“1-2-3”.  
“STRAY KIDS FIGHTING” they all yelled.  
At that moment their manager walked backstage, “You boys ready? Your fans are waiting?”  
“Yes we are” Chan replied smiling at each of his members.

As they started walking towards the stage Felix grabbed Changbin’s hand.  
“You ready?”.  
“Babe this isn’t my first time performing, I met you on tour”.  
“I know but this is the first time with all 9”.  
Changbin laughed, “Yes, it will be wonderful and we will have the time of our lives”. Changbin give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the nose.  
Then they broke out of the curtain and into the noise and light of the stage.


	10. No Homo (Minsung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung act gay, but they always make sure to say no homo.

Lee Minho was a quiet child and spoke only when spoken too, if he did talk to another student it was a blunt comment which usually ended with the other kid crying.  
So Minho didn’t really have friends, until Jisung.  
Han Jisung was a loud, chubby cheeked boy who had moved from Malaysia to Korea. 

“Students today we have a new student, this is Han Jisung. He’s from far away so let’s give him a warm welcome.” The teacher introduced.  
She then led him to a chair near the back, “this is the only empty seat, so you’ll be sitting be Minho” she smiled then walked off.  
“Hi I’m Jisung!”  
Minho turned to look at the boy, “You have squishy looking cheeks”.  
“I know! My mommy says it makes me look like a cute little squirrel!”.  
Minho smiled at his excitement,”I’m Minho”. 

Ever since then the two had remained best friends, they eventually made more friends.  
Well Jisung would befriend people then force Minho to talk too them, but every single time Minho enjoyed the other people.  
Jisung met two boys who liked rap music, Seo Changbin and Bang Chan, who was from Australia.  
Chan then introduced Kim Woojin and Lee Felix, who was also Aussie.  
Jisung then met Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin through school.  
Finally Yang Jeongin, Jisung thought he was cute so he started talking to him.  
The nine of them were a close friends, but Minho was still Jisung’s best.

Eventually they all made it to high school, but through out the years Jisung and Minho’s friendship seemed a little more intimate.  
They would hold hands, cuddle, and kiss.  
“Are you sure you guys don’t have a thing for each other?” Seungmin asked.  
“No, why do you think that?” Jisung asked.  
“You’re sitting in his lap with his arms around your waist”.  
Jisung shrugged and leaned back onto Minho’s chest placing a kiss on his jaw, “No homo though”.  
“THAT DOESN’T WORK, THAT’S STILL GAY!” Seungmin yelled.  
“I know we aren’t at school but that doesn’t mean you can yell, Minnie has sensitive ears” Jisung pouted.  
“Sure he does, he hangs out with you the most and you’re the loudest” Woojin laughed. 

They were all currently at Chan’s house just hanging out after school.  
Jisung whined and buried his face in Minho’s neck.  
“It’s okay, Sungie, I’ve gotten used to you so it doesn’t be bother me” Minho reassured placing a kiss on top of the boys fluffy hair, “No homo” he whispered.  
Seungmin tolled his eyes at that.  
“So who’s ready for school tomorrow?” Felix asked changing the subject. 

The next day Minho walked over to the group as they all sat in the library, “Hey Min, Where’s Jisung?” Changbin questioned.  
The two always met up and came together.  
“I wanted to talk to you guys about something, I think I maybe homo for Jisung”.  
“Wow, when did you figure that out” ,Seungmin said sarcastically, “we all already knew that”.  
“Last night I was dropping him off at home and maybe we kissed”.  
“You guys already do that.” Felix pointed out.  
“No, we kissed on the lips. That was my first kiss, and his too”.  
“So you guys are now dating” Jeongin asked.  
“No, when we pulled away I said no homo out of reflex”. 

“You’re kidding” Hyunjin stared in disbelief.  
Minho sighed and buried his face in his hands, “I wish I was”.  
“You can fix this. Go find Jisung, then ask him on a date” Felix stated simply.  
Minho looked up, “Thanks guys, let’s hope he feels the same way”.  
“You guys are literally so gay for each other and just cause you say no homo doesn’t mean it isn’t” Seungmin deadpanned. 

Minho stood up, “I’m going to find Jisung”.  
“Actually you won’t have too he’s coming towards us” Chan pointed behind Minho and sure enough Jisung was walking over.  
Minho looked all his friends in the eyes gathering courage to confess.  
“Guys I’m so hot” Jisung complained fanning himself, “I woke up late so I had to run”.  
“You always look hot” Minho complimented, “no homo though”.  
Jisung smiles but his eyes didn’t shine like usual.

“Sike!” Minho yelled then slapped Jisung’s ass.  
The younger boys face turned bright pink. “Every time you ever cuddled or kissed that was homo. Just because we say no homo doesn’t mean it isn’t” Seungmin cut in.  
Minho grabbed Jisung’s hands, “Han Jisung you’ve been my best friend ever since I met you, now I’m asking you to be my boyfriend”.  
Jisung smiled, eyes sparkling, “Lee Minho from the first moment you talked about my cheeks you made my heart flutter I didn’t know what it was at the time but now I do. It means that I like you more then I should so yes I’ll be your boyfriend”.  
The two pulled each other into a hug, arms wrapping tightly never wanting to let go, Minho kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, “Full homo”.


	11. Baby~ (Hyunin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is too cute for Hyunjin to handle.

Stray Kids were on their way back to Korea after their world tour, Hyunjin was sitting next to the group's maknae on the plane.  
Jeongin had fallen asleep due to Hyunjin playing with his hair.  
Hyunjin continued to run his fingers through the Youngers fluffy hair, "My baby is so cute" he cooed.  
"Your baby? You mean our baby" Chan laughed.  
Jeongin opened his eyes hearing the nickname, "I'm not a baby" he pouted.

"Sorry Innie, there are a few babies in our group and you happen to be one of them" Changbin teased.  
"Oh? And you aren't?" Felix smirked.  
"BabY ChaNgBiN" everyone yelled.  
Said boy's face glowed pink, "Shut up".  
"Changbin maybe a baby, but I.n is more baby" Jisung giggled.  
"Whatever guys" Jeongin rolled his eyes and pressed his face into Hyunjin's chest, attempting to go back to sleep.

Hyunjin stopped breathing, and he felt his heart speed up.  
'What if he can hear how fast my heart is going' Hyunjin thought in panic.  
"Hyung, why are you so stiff" the youngest asked sleepily.  
"I'm just sore from all the preforming" he lied.  
Jeongin's eyes widened while he sat up, "Does it hurt when I lay on you?"  
"No, I'm fine. I promise"  
Jeongin lowered himself back onto the dancer's chest.

He wiggled until he was comfortable then he shut his eyes.  
"You are so cute" Hyunjin whispered.  
Apparently he didn't whisper quite enough because Jeongin opened his eyes and looked up,  
"Thanks Hyung, I know I am".  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "I take that back".  
Jeongin's lower lip pushed out into a pout, "You can't take it back".  
"Too bad, I already did".  
Jeongin stuck his tongue out at the elder.

Hyunjin's heart fluttered, "Stop doing that".  
"Stop doing what?".  
"Making my heart flutter".  
Jeongin sat up and buried his his in his hands, "Hyung, that was cheesy".  
"It's true though, you are so cute I could cry".  
"Please don't cry, if you cry I'll cry".  
Hyunjin pulled the fox boy into a hug, "I will try not too".  
The maknae melted into the warm embrace.

"Hyung, I really like you" the younger confessed.  
"I like you a lot too, now go to sleep" he smiled fondly down at HIS baby.  
Jeongin didn't say anything, he just pulled himself closer to the older.  
Hyunjin went back to stroking the younger's hair.  
In a few minutes they were both asleep.  
Holding on to each other like they had always done but this time it was different.  
Because this time they weren't holding each other like friends.  
They were tangled together like they were the only two people in this world.


	12. Ourcraft (Changlix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two gays playing Minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbin comes over, They play minecraft

Felix woke up with the sun in his eyes, and his phone buzzing.  
I picked up his phone without checking the caller id, "Hello?" he greeted in a rough morning voice.  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty" the person on the other side laughed.  
Felix sat up fast recognizing the voice, "Oh Morning Changbin-Hyung".  
Even though Changbin couldn't see him he was blushing.  
"What are you doing today Lixie?".  
"Nothing that I know of, why?"  
"Great, I'm going to come over".  
"O-okay, what time".  
"Would right now work for you?".

Felix looked around his room, there was clothes and trash everywhere.  
"Of course! Come whenever".  
"Awesome, see you in like 15 minutes".  
With that Changbin hung up.  
Immediately Felix jumped out of bed, pulled on clothes then started furiously cleaning.  
Once he decided his room was good enough he went to see how the rest of the apartment looked.  
He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the microwave, 'I'm going to Woojin's, don't forget to eat ~Chan'.  
Felix smiled, his older roommate was always looking out for him.  
He followed Chan's reminder and went to grab something to eat.

In the middle of eating his pop tart there was a knock at the door.  
Felix shoved the rest of the pop tart in his mouth and ran.  
He opened the door as quick as he could, "Hi, Hyung!  
Changbin held up a bag, "I picked up some instant ramen on my way here, cause you don't cook and I don't want too".  
"I can cook" the Aussie whined.  
"Then I guess you don't want the ramen".  
"I didn't say that!".  
The shorter boy laughed, "I know Lix. I bought this for you so you better eat it".  
"I will, thanks Hyung".  
"Anytime" Changbin smiled, reaching up to ruffle the freckled boy's hair.

"You want to eat then play Minecraft?" Felix asked.  
"Minecraft?"  
"Yes, have you not played before?"  
"Not on Xbox, I've only played PC".  
"Pfft, you are not a pro gamer like me" Felix flipped his imaginary hair.  
"We will see about that, but I do wanna eat".  
The two boys went into to Felix's kitchen to make their noodles.  
"We can eat and play at the same time" Felix said walking away to start up the game.  
Within minutes Changbin walked into Felix's room, "Ramen is ready" he sang.  
"If you get noodles on my bed I'm getting a divorce" Felix joked.  
"Woah, wait till after the honeymoon" Changbin laughed. 

"Do you want to make a new world?" Felix asked.  
"Of course, I don't want some lame world that you built".  
Felix made an exaggerated hurt face "I AM A PRO GAMER YOU SPORK!"  
Regardless of the comment Felix selected create a new world.   
"What are we going to name it?" Changbin questioned.  
Wordlessly Felix typed 'OURcraft'.  
Changbin fell over from laughing, "You are so cheesy".  
"I'm an intellectual is what I am, now join me".  
Changbin eventually collected himself and signed in.

The two boys quickly got absorbed into the game.  
"Binnie help make build our house"  
"What's the point of having a house if we don't have beds?"  
"YOUR KILLING SHEEP?!"  
"How else am I supposed to make beds?"  
Felix stared at his hyung with a blank expression, "You better not have killed Water Sheep".  
Changbin stared at him, "Water Sheep?"  
Without responding Felix went back to building the house.

"You better have those beds. It's night time and I wanna sleep so I don't have to deal with mobs".  
As Changbin made his way towards the house a parade of monsters started chasing him, "CREEPER!"  
"AWWWW MAN" Felix yelled.  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, BUT HELP ME LIX!"  
"Sorry you're on your own buddy".  
Changbin did make it in the house without dying, but he was full of arrows.  
"I got beds".  
"You look awful" Felix pointed out.  
"Thank you" Changbin giggled.   
He placed down the two beds, right next to each other.

"You can't do that" Felix declared.  
"What?"  
"You can't put your minecraft bed next to mine"   
"What, why not?"  
"Because we aren't Minecraft married"  
"What if we started dating? Can I put my bed next to yours then?"  
Felix put down his controller, "Are you for real?"  
"Is that a no?"  
"Changbin, are you like really asking me out. Like this isn't a joke".  
Changbin put down his controller, "Yes Felix, I'm really asking you to be my boyfriend".

They spent a brief moment staring at each other.   
"Is that a no?" Changbin asked his smile faltering.  
Felix shook his head, "I'm just shocked, I didn't know you liked me".   
"Really?! I thought I made it obvious. Everyone else knew I liked you".  
"How did you know I liked you?"  
"I didn't I was just really hoping you'd say yes".  
"So let me ask you again, Felix would you like to be my official real life Minecraft boyfriend".  
"Yes, big yes".  
They smiled at each other, "So that means I can put my Minecraft bed next to yours?"


	13. Woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin

I'm devastated with the news of Woojin leaving Stray Kids but it's because of his health and I believe he should put himself in front of his career.  
I wish him the best.  
If one day he decides to comeback- that's great, if he stays gone- that's great.

Let's all stay strong for him and the other members, it's still nine or none, there is still nine in our hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin won't be in any future chapters.


End file.
